Chinchillas
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: What exactly is a chinchilla anyway? No one seems to know and Jazz can't figure out why Lennox would like to replace him and both sets of twins with chinchillas. Later Soundwave is confused, Megatron angry, and Starscream amused. Pure crazy fun
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ First I do not own Transformers or anything you recognize from it. Secondly I don't own the idea of being replaced by a chinchilla either. That belongs to a friend of mine with a crazy sense of humor. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chinchillas<strong>

"Remember at any moment you can be replaced by a chinchilla."

"What?" Jazz stared after the retreating form of Will Lennox, commander of the humans at the NEST base. Lennox didn't even respond to Jazz's question; he just kept walking. Jazz shook his head and wandered off to find the two sets of twins, deciding it wasn't worth thinking about. He was wrong.

"So have you talked to Lennox lately?" Sideswipe asked when Jazz finally found him.

"Yes..." Jazz admitted warily.

"Did he say anything strange to you?" Sunstreaker asked and Jazz began to get a sinking feeling of being tricked by some higher power.

"Yes..."

"What exactly did he say?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Only that at any moment I could be replaced by a chinchilla," Jazz admitted.

"You too," Sunstreaker groaned.

"That's you, me, Sunny, Mudflap, and Skids he's told," Sideswipe said. The two sets of twins and Jazz exchanged puzzled and slightly irritated glances.

"What exactly is a chinchilla anyway?" Jazz asked finally. It didn't take long to find out. "Lennox is going to replace me, Skids, Mudflap, Sunny, and Sides with little rodents!"

"What exactly is going on?" Optimus Prime asked. He wasn't expecting the instantaneous answer he got.

"Lennox is going to replace Skids, Mudflap, Sunny, Sides, and I with chinchillas," Jazz said. Not far away in the med bay Ratchet and Will exchanged glances, trying not to laugh.

As the group moved away from the med bay Ratchet said, "I think it was a good idea."

"Sarah does too when Annabelle gets upset," Will said with a laugh.

Somewhere peaceful and solitary on Diego Garcia Optimus Prime was asking one very important question. "What exactly is a chinchilla anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_ So I wasn't going to do anymore but _Metalchick36_ gave me an idea that I had to try out. It turned out well enough if I do say so myself. I don't own but enjoy anyway and _Metalchick36_ this is for you! Hope you like it ;)!

* * *

><p><strong>Chinchillas Return<strong>

Soundwave was wearing an utterly bemused expression when Megatron entered the communications room followed by Starscream. Before completely stopped their conversation when they noticed Soundwave was simply staring blankly at the screen. "What?" Megatron snapped after a moment, annoyed at being ignored for an elongated period of time.

"What is a chinchilla?" Soundwave asked, sounding completely confused.

"I don't know," Megatron snapped. "Why should I know what a chinchilla is? Why does it matter anyway? It's probably just something these stupid organics prattle on about."

"Your brother is planning something with chinchillas," Soundwave said irritably. "It might be important to know what one is."

"Why in the world would I care what my foolish brother is planning with some kind of human device?" Megatron sneered haughtily.

"It must be dangerous because Prime is replacing Jazz and both sets of twins with chinchillas," Soundwave protested.

"Good," Starscream snickered, fighting not to completely lose his cool and fall over laughing.

"Why?" Soundwave and Megatron both snapped at the hapless second in command.

"Because a chinchilla is a type of small, furry rodent," Starscream said and busted out laughing. Megatron suddenly began laughing manically as well.

"It really isn't that funny," Soundwave sulked angrily.

"Replacing them with chinchillas," Starscream laughed. "Maybe we should replace you with a chinchilla."

Shockwave was standing outside the communications room with Frenzy at his side, both of them staring blankly at the door. Shockwave turned to the smaller 'Con and asked what had suddenly become a very important question. "What is a chinchilla anyway?"


End file.
